


Azaleas

by Nande_chan



Series: Gravity of Love [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: En momentos como este, hasta podría casarme contigo.





	Azaleas

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que no haya posteado esto aquí, si es una de mis viñetas favoritas. Espero que les guste.

—En momentos como este, hasta podría casarme contigo —dijo Lucius sin incorporarse ni mirarla.

Narcissa se levantó a medias y se recargó en su codo, provocando que la sábana que la cubría cayera hasta su cintura, y lo miró con ironía.

—Claro, como nos llevamos tan bien…

Él la acorraló contra el colchón y la observó unos instantes, Narcissa le sostuvo la mirada y durante unos segundos ambos permanecieron callados. En verdad, en momentos así, hasta podría pensar en casarse con ella. 

—¿A quién le importa la convivencia cuando el sexo es tan bueno? —murmuró Lucius antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Narcissa e inhalar profundamente.

Días después, él había ido a la Mansión Black, la había saludado cortésmente y se había encerrado en el despacho de su padre durante un largo tiempo. Era probable que estuvieran hablando de negocios; en la tarde, durante la hora del té, su padre le contaría cada detalle de la conversación como era su costumbre, decía que una mujer como ella tenía que estar al tanto de lo que sucedía y saber cómo manejarlo.

Cuando Lucius salió del estudio, ella ni siquiera lo notó, seguía absorta en su lectura.

—La forma en la que estás sentada no es propia de una dama —dijo Lucius con tono regañón.

Ella siguió leyendo.

Él levantó sus pies, se sentó al otro lado del sillón, puso los pies de ella sobre su regazo y empezó a jugar con ellos.

Ella siguió leyendo.

—Desde que mi señora madre murió, algo le falta a la mansión Malfoy —dijo e hizo una pausa—: un toque femenino y una nueva señora Malfoy.

Silencio. Aunque ella no dijera nada y continuara con su lectura, él sabía que le estaba poniendo atención.

—Mandé a poner azaleas en el jardín este para la nueva señora Malfoy.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, él seguía jugando con los pies de Narcissa y ella esperaba terminar el capítulo del libro antes de responder.

—Mi flor favorita no son las azaleas, son los tulipanes, y prefiero el jardín oeste, el atardecer desde ahí es magnífico.

—Supuse que a la nueva señora Malfoy le gustarían las azaleas en el jardín este.

—Supusiste bien, lucirán preciosas ahí.


End file.
